Broken souls
by soulmade
Summary: Sirius ist unschuldig und kehrt nach dreizehn Jahren zu dem Mann zurück, den er liebt. Doch was passiert, wenn dieser mittlerweile vergeben ist?


Ich verspreche hoch und heilig bald "Forbidden memories" zu updaten,. aber nachdem ich euch gestern einen kurzen One- Shot gepostet habe, der leider anscheinend nicht besonders gelungen scheint *schnief*, poste ich nun einen Weiteren, an dem ich mich versucht habe, auch wenn er für einen One- Shot eigentlich zu lang ist.

Und nein, ich habe nichts gegen Tonks, ganz im Gegenteil, aber ich finde sie passt einfach nicht zu Remus.

Und bei der nächsten Storty folgt auch ein etwas veränderter Plot :)  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freu mich über Feedback ;-)

* * *

Ich habe die zeitlichen Abläufe etwas geändert, bitte seit deshalb nicht sauer.

**Broken souls**

Die Kälte des Dezemberabends kroch unter Sirius Haut, die nur von dünner, lumpenartiger Kleidung umgeben war.

Doch die Kälte war ihm egal. Er war frei. Nicht unschuldig für viele Menschen, doch er war frei. Ausgebrochen aus Azkaban, glücklich und gleichzeitig ängstlich den Menschen zu sehen, wegen dem er dreizehn Jahre versucht hatte den Verstand nicht zu verlieren. Er hatte versucht zu überleben um wieder zu ihm zurück kehren zu können. Zu dem Menschen den er liebte und wegen dem er all dies auf sich genommen hatte. Jetzt stand er hier vor der Tür eines mehrstöckigen Wohnhauses in London. Das Haus, in dem er lebte. Er roch es. Er musste niemanden fragen, in der Gestalt des Hundes nahm er Gerüche intensiver wahr und er würde den Geruch niemals mehr vergessen.

Er hoffte, dass man ihm bereits gesagt hatte, dass er unschuldig war. Das Peter lebte. Immerhin waren einige Tage seit seiner Flucht vergangen, zu Fuß hatte er lange gebraucht um hierhin zu gelangen, doch er hatte es geschafft, auch wenn es anstrengend gewesen war.

Sein Herz schlug mit jeder knarrenden Stufe der alten Treppe schneller und härter gegen seine Brust, bis er beinahe erschrocken vor der alten, schweren Wohnungstür zum Stehen kam.

Plötzlich fühlte er sich fremd. So fremd, dass es ihm beinahe Angst machte.

Die vielen Erinnerungen, die noch vor wenigen Minuten so klar und nah schienen waren mit einem mal unsagbar weit entfernt. Dreizehn Jahre...

Das Klopfen an der dumpfen Holztür ließ Sirius zusammen zucken, es war lauter als erwartet.

Er horchte. Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis er Schritte hinter der Tür vernahm. Dann ging alles furchtbar schnell. Er hörte ein leises Klacken und als die Tür schließlich aufschwang traf es ihn so unvorbereitet, als hätte er niemals geklopft.

Da stand er. Er sah ihn bloß an. Konnte sich nicht bewegen, war von seinem Anblick gefesselt. Er hatte sich verändert. Seine Haltung war eingefallen, die alten, abgenutzten Klamotten fielen noch weiter um seine sowieso schon schlanke Gestalt.

Zarte graue Strähnen durchzogen seine aschblonden Haare, die ihm unfrisiert und etwas zu lang in die Augen fielen. Seine Züge hatte ein wenig ein Weichheit verloren_,_ die schweren Jahre hatten ihn gezeichnet. Das sonst so träumerische und doch oft mit einem unvergleichbaren, kleinen Lächeln überzogene Gesicht sah ihn aus müden Augen an. Nur diese hatten sich nicht verändert. Zwar wirkten sie erschöpft, doch das strahlende Bernstein und die glitzernden, hellen Funken waren nicht aus ihnen gewichen. Er war wunderschön.

Sirius sah in an. Konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass er wirklich vor ihm stand. Er jetzt bemerkte er, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte. Er stieß die Luft hart aus seinen Lungen und wartete auf eine Reaktion seinen Gegenübers.

Dieser sah ihn noch immer ausdruckslos an. Der Mensch dessen messerscharfer Verstand schon so viele vor allen anderen verstanden hatte, schien nun bei dem Anblick des Mannes vor seiner Tür wie gelähmt.

„Sirius?" Remus Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, er sah ihn mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen an, der zwischen Entsetzen und etwas schwankte, was Sirius nicht genau identifizieren konnte.

Er konnte bloß nicken, das Pochen seines Herzens, jetzt wo er so nah vor ihm stand schlug ihm bis zum Hals, seine Beine zitterten und er verfluchte die Gefühle, die der Werwolf noch nach so vielen Jahren bei ihm auslöste. Er war nie nervös gewesen, bei keinem der Frauen die er geküsst und mit denen er zusammen gewesen war. Nur bei ihm.

„Komm rein" Remus senkte seinen Blick so schnell als er bei Seite trat, dass er Sirius nicht die Gelegenheit gab ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

Mit zitternden Knie, die ihn vor Anstrengung und Nervosität kaum noch trugen, trat Sirius über die Türschwelle. Seine Augen wanderten kurz in der kleinen, hellen Wohnung umher, bis sein Blick unsicher an Remus haften blieb.

Er sah ihm nicht in die Augen, er schien nervös, doch es lag noch etwas anderes in seinen Zügen. War es Unsicherheit, Müdigkeit oder doch etwas anderes?

„Ich..."

„Was willst du hier Sirius?"

Remus klang müde und erschöpft.

Kraftlos ließ er sich auf den Stuhl um den kleinen Küchentisch nieder und sah zu Sirius auf.

„Ich bin unschuldig"

„Ich weiß. Es tut mir Leid"

„Das muss es nicht Remus... ich meine.. ich verstehe... können wir nicht einfach..."

Verwirrt und verletzt hatte Sirius die wenigen Meter zwischen ihnen überwunden und sah Remus in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen.

Er griff vorsichtig nach der von einer zarten Narbe überzogenen Hand des Werwolfs, doch dieser entzog sich ihm, bevor sich ihre Hände berühren konnten.

Er schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf und senkte erneut den Kopf, so, dass seine Haare seine Züge verdeckten.

„Nein Sirius. Wir können nicht... ich will es nicht... du solltest gehen..."

Während er redete erhob er sich und trat schnell an Sirius vorbei, versuchte zur Eingangstür zu gelangen.

Plötzlich spürte er, wie eine warme Hand seinen Armflehend umfasste; ihn damit zum Stehen zwang und die Haut unter der Berührung zu brennen begann. Ein Paar bernsteinfarbene Augen trafen auf ein kühles Kristallblau.

„_Weißt du, dass du wunderschön bist?"_

„_Ich.."_

„_Ssscchtt Moons. Nicht reden"_

Sirius Griff lockerte sich, wurde zaghaft, schließlich ließ er seine Hand kraftlos neben seinen Körper sinken und wich dem Blick des Wolfs aus.

Doch Remus erkannte den Schmerz der Zurückweisung in seinen Augen und spürte einen Stich tief in seinem Herzen, dort wo er schon solange dachte nichts mehr empfinden zu können.

_Es waren doch so viele Jahre vergangen... es hatte sich so viel verändert... und doch nichts. Früher wären die Rollen vielleicht vertauscht gewesen, doch heute nicht. _

_Wann war er so schrecklich dünn geworden? _

_Wann war das Lächeln aus seinen Zügen gewichen?_

„Es geht nicht Sirius" Er konnte nur erneut stumm den Kopf schütteln, zu mehr fehlte ihm die Kraft. Er wollte nicht in die Augen seines Gegenübers sehen, er wollte versuchen die bröckelnde Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten, doch er wusste, würde er den Schmerz in Sirius Augen sehen, würde sie fallen. _Wie sie es früher immer getan hatte._

„_Hör auf so zu schauen Sirius"_

„_Wieso?"_

„_Weil du es lassen sollst"_

„_Gibt es dafür auch eine genaue Begründung?"_

_Er rückte noch näher an den genervten Remus heran und sah ihm von unten in die braunen Augen._

„_Nein. Du sollst es einfach lassen"_

„_Wieso?"_

„_Weil ich nicht wieder deine Hausaufgaben machen will, nur weil ich deinem blöden Dackelblick nicht widerstehen kann"_

_Sirius Lachen klang schon immer wie das eines Hundes._

„_Ach Moony, ich liebe dich!" _

„Aber... warum?" Sirius Stimme zitterte. Er suchte in den Augen seines Gegenübers nach einer Antwort, doch dieser wich seinen Blicken aus.

„Remus ich..." Seine Stimme stockte, erstickte im Keim, als seine Augen auf den Küchentisch und von dort zum Kleiderhaken neben der Eingangstür fielen.

Er bekam keine Luft, seine Lungen schnürten sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er vortrat und Remus bei den Schultern packte, ihn zwang ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

Dieser folgte seinem Blick zu den Frauenzeitschriften auf dem Küchentisch zu der roten Jacke am Kleiderhaken, dem grünen Wollschal und den Winterstiefeln mit den teuflisch hohen Absätzen, die neben der Eingangstür standen, zu der Sirius noch herein getreten war.

„Du...?" In seiner Stimme und seinen Augen schwangen Entsetzen, tiefe Kränkung und Wut.

Remus nickte nur stumm.

„Das glaube ich nicht Remus!" Sirius ließ von ihm ab, sein Temperament ging mit ihm durch, die Wut und die Enttäuschung brodelte in ihm, und zu gleich fühlte er sich furchtbar fehl am Platz.

Was sich noch eben nach einer Rückkehr nach zuhause an gefühlt hatte, was noch eben so furchtbar richtig und einfach erschien erwies sich als großer Fehler.

Zum ersten Mal bemerkte Sirius wie viel Zeit wirklich vergangen war. Das sich die Uhr weiter gedreht hatte. Ohne ihn. Er kam sich dumm vor. Furchtbar dumm und alleine in einer Welt, die er plötzlich nicht mehr kannte.

„_Warum durchschaust du mich immer Moony?"_

„_Weil ich dich kenne"_

„_Werden wir zusammen bleiben?"_

„_Meinst du für immer?"_

„_Ja. Bleiben wir für immer zusammen?"_

„_Willst du das denn?"_

„_Würde ich sonst fragen? Ich liebe dich Remus"_

„_Ich würde gerne Padfoot. Sehr sehr gerne. Ich liebe dich"_

„Wie konntest du nur?"

Die Frauenzeitschriften landeten mit Wucht auf dem Boden, Remus zuckte unter dem Aufprall zusammen.

„Ich dachte ich bedeute dir etwas! Ich habe gewartet! Dreizehn verdammte Jahre habe ich gewartet um dich wiederzusehen! Und du hast nichts anderes im Kopf außer dir die nächstbeste Frau zu krallen.. du... du..."

„Du bist unfair Sirius..." Mit gesenktem Haupt, hängenden Schultern und heißen Tränen in den Augen stand Remus im Raum und schluckte. Es tat weh was Sirius sagte. Doch so war er nunmal. Das wusste Remus. Und doch tat es weh. Ganz tief in seinem Herzen.

„Ich bin unfair?" Sirius Stimme überschlug sich. Die Wut in seiner Stimme ließ Remus zusammen zucken.

„Wer hat mich betrogen? Wer hat mich verlassen? Ich bin wegen dir hier Remus! Nur wegen dir!

Ich habe dies alles wegen dir auf mir genommen! Und du hast alles zerstört!"

„Ich habe alles zerstört?"

Sirius wurde leise.

Nun war der Wolf in Remus erwacht. Er brauchte lange um an die Oberfläche zu gelangen, doch dann brach er aus, stürmisch und unzähmbar.

„Wer ist gefangen genommen worden?

Wer hat nie dementiert dieses schreckliche Verbrechen begangen zu haben?

Wer hat mir nie auch nur den kleinsten Hinweis gegeben, dass du vielleicht nicht der Schuldige warst?

Auf was sollte ich warten Sirius?

Darauf das dir die Dementoren den Todeskuss geben? Du glaubst ich habe nicht gelitten, dich mit der Nächstbesten ausgetauscht..."

Ein bitteres Lachen drang aus Remus Kehlen, klang beinahe wie ein Knurren und gleichzeitig liefen heiße Tränen der Wut und Verzweiflung über die Wangen des so müde wirkenden Wolfs.

„... ich habe dich nie ausgetauscht Sirius, glaube mir!

Ich habe gewartet und gelitten, jeden Tag aufs Neue und jeden Tag noch ein bisschen mehr als am Vorangehenden.

Ich habe nicht verstanden wie die so etwa hast tun können.

Ich habe mich selbst gehasst und beinahe aufgegeben, bis ich sie kennen gelernt habe.

Sie hat mich geliebt, sie hat sich für mich aufgeopfert und mir das Gefühl gegeben etwas wert zu sein0.

Und je mehr sie mich geliebt hat, desto mehr habe ich gemerkt, dass etwas fehlt!

Habe mich dafür gehasst, dass ich nicht das gleiche gefühlt habe, wie damals zu unserer Zeit!

Habe mich dafür gehasst, dass ich mir auf die Lippen gebissen habe um nicht zu stöhnen als wir miteinander schliefen, obwohl ich es nie musste!

Ich habe mich dafür gehasst, dass ich ihr nie die Liebe geben konnte, die sie verdient!

Dafür, dass du immer in meinem Kopf warst und ich ihr nie erzählen konnte, was wirklich mit mir los ist!

Und gerade jetzt, jetzt wo ich mein Leben so akzeptiert habe, wie es ist, kommst du und willst, dass ich alles für dich aufgebe, was ich mit so viel Mühe aufgebaut und am Leben gehalten habe!

Jetzt willst du plötzlich, dass alles wieder so ist, wie es einmal war?

Du denkst nur für dich war es schwer?

Du hattest keine andere Wahl, konntest nur warten... ich musste mein Leben leben, damit klarkommen, dass ich alle Menschen, die ich geliebt habe nun tot oder für ihren Tod verantwortlich sind!

Du denkst wirklich, dass ich es mir einfach gemacht habe?

Den Menschen aufzugeben, den ich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt geliebt habe?"

Und plötzlich war der Wolf verschwunden. Hatte sich ganz tief in Remus zurückgezogen.

Das Letzte was blieb war ein Remus, der verzweifelt, mit einem tränenverschleierten Gesicht in mitten des Raumes stand und seinen Gefühlen schutzlos ausgeliefert war, jetzt wo der Wolf verschwunden und die Wut sich verzogen hatte und da nur noch Sirius war.

_Sein Sirius._

Der Sirius, der ihm verstört aus seinen blauen Augen ansah und dessen Wut mit dem Ausbruch des Wolfs und einem Blick in Remus Augen davon geschwemmt sein musste.

„Es tut mir Leid Remus..."

Plötzlich war er da. Stand vor ihm und hielt seine Hand in seiner größeren.

Remus Herz hüpfte und raste gleichzeitig, es zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen als sich Sirius Hände noch fester um seine Schlanken schlossen.

„Ich weiß"

Der Schmerz und die Trauer in Remus Stimme brachen Sirius das Herz. Und gleichzeitig legte sich eine kalte Hand um sein Herz, als er den Grund für die Bitterkeit in Remus Stimme erkannte.

„Ich kann es nicht Sirius..." Remus funkelnde, bernsteinfarbene Augen baten still um Vergebung, als er sich aus Sirius Händen löste.

„Versteh mich bitte... ich bin gerade glücklich"

„Bist du dir sicher?" Erneut trat Sirius einen Schritt an Remus heran und strich ihm behutsam eine graue Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können.

Remus wich seinen Augen aus, den Augen, in denen er in der Vergangenheit schon so viele tausend Male versunken war.

„Schau mich an Rem... bitte... bist du dir wirklich sicher?"

Ein Poltern, gefolgt von einem leises Fluchen riss beide aus ihrer Trance. Erschrocken stoben sie auseinander, gerade in dem Moment, in dem die Eingangstür ins Schloss fiel und Tonks in die kleine Wohnung trat.

Sie brauchte einige Sekunden, bis sie Sirius erkannte, und auch dieser realisierte erst spät, das seine einst so junge Nichte einige Meter vor ihm entfernt zur Tür hereingetreten war.

„Remus.. was?" Tonks Stimme überschlug sich, war überladen von Verwirrung, Wut und Unverständnis.

„Was will er hier?"

„Er.. ich..."

„Ich wollte etwas erledigen Nymphadora" Sirius Stimme war so kalt wie Eis, als er die junge Hexe mit den violetten Haaren anfunkelte.

„Ich wollte gerade gehen... ich denke, mein Aufenthalt ist macht hiermit keinen Sinn mehr?"

Seine Augen ruhten ein letztes Mal auf Remus. Noch nie hatte dieser eine Frage gehört, in der so viel Wut, Hoffnung und zugleich auch Hoffnungslosigkeit mitschwang.

Er schüttelte bloß den Kopf. Das heißere „Nein", das er flüsterte, hörte Sirius bereits nicht mehr. Mit einem leisen „Klack", was die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen, bevor Remus einen letzten Blick auf ihn erhaschen konnte.

Tränen brannten erneut in seinen Augen, er zwang sie mit aller Kraft zurück und sah in die Aqugen seiner jungen Freundin.

Er hatte Unverständnis erwartet,traf jedoch nur Wut und Traurigkeit an.

„Was war los Remus? Was wollte er hier?"

„Er ist unschuldig"

„Ich weiß. Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage"

„Er wollte reden"

„Über was?"

„Es ist nicht wichtig Tonks" Remus war müde. So müde. Und sein Herz schmerzte. Es tat so schrecklich weh.

„Ist es das? Warum kannst du es mir nicht einfach sagen?"

Immer mehr Bitterkeit schwang in der Stimme der jungen Hexe mit.

„Tonks bitte. Es ist nicht wichtig... ich will nicht darüber reden"

„Warum denn nicht?" Mit einem Mal war Tonks Stimme schrill.

„Warum willst du nicht mit mir reden? Warum willst du _nie _mit mir reden? Was verschweigst du mir?"

„Tonks..." Remus war zu müde um zu wieder sprechen, zu müde um sie aufzuhalten, wie sie ihren Mantel nahm und zur Tür hinaus stürmte und ihn verzweifelt und alleine in der Wohnung auf dem kleinen Küchenstuhl zurück ließ.

Wie lange er so saß wusste Remus nicht. Er spürte nichts. Dort wo sein Herz war, dort, wo er seit so vielen Jahren beinahe gelähmt und taub für jegliches Empfinden war, brannte nun ein großen Loch.

Er brauchte lange um das Geräusch des Schlüssels im Schloss zu bemerken und noch länger um zu realisieren, zu wem die dunkelbraunen Locken und das schüchterne Lächeln gehörten.

„Sirius?"

Seine Stimme war heiser. Da stand er. Vor ihm. Schön und stark wie immer. Verwahrlost, aber schön. Er war noch nie schöner gewesen.

Er reichte ihm die Hand. Einen Anker in Remus Not. Ohne zu begreifen, was er tat, ergriff er die starke Hand und ließ sich ohne Widerstand in eine Umarmung durch die starken Arme Sirius ziehen. Er lehnte seinen Kopf an die starke Schulter seines Partners, vergrub sein Gesicht in die weichen Haare und sog den Geruch ein, der ihm so bekannt war. Er war kraftlos, er konnte nicht mehr und es tat so gut, fühlte sich so richtig an.

Er fühlte Sirius Hände, wie sie nach ihm suchten, sein Gesicht zu fassen bekamen und seinen Kopf zu ihm aufrichteten. Seine kristallblauen Augen sahen ihn lange Zeit einfach nur an, dann senkte sich der Kopf und seine Lippen streiften die von Remus.

Die Berührung war nur kurz und flüchtig, doch sie löste einen Orkan in Remus Inneren aus.

Sie löste Gefühle in Remus aus, von denen er dachte sie vergessen zu haben.

Hitze und Verlangen fuhr ihm in die Adern, sein Puls begann zu rasen.

Sein Denken setzte aus und in dem Moment, in dem sich Sirius erneut zu ihm herunter beugte erwiderte Remus den Kuss und schloss die letzten Zentimeter die noch zwischen ihnen lagen.

Sirius heiße Lippen pressten gegen seine, seine Zunge gewährte um Einlass, den Remus gewährte.

Ihre Zungen spielten miteinander, umtanzten einander und erforschten den anderen.

Als Sirius seine Hände verlangend unter Remus weites Hemd fahren ließ, stöhnte dieser in den Kuss hinein, legte seinen Arm in den Nacken seines Gegenübers, zog ihn näher zu sich und umfasste seine Hüfte.

Sirius fühlte sich anders an als früher, er war zaghafter, beinahe unsicher, doch es störte Remus nicht. Verlangend umschlang er seinen ehemaligen Liebhaber, in seinen Augen brannten die Glückstränen, seine Beine zitternden von dem ihm so lange unbekannten Verlangen, was nun innerhalb von Sekunden auf ein Neues erwacht war.

Dreizehn Jahre Trennung waren vergessen, alles was zählte wart Sirius Geruch, sein Geschmack und seine Präsenz. Hier und jetzt.

Doch plötzlich löste sich der Größere beinahe verzweifelt aus Remus Umklammerung, schnappte nach Luft und Remus spürte Tränen auf seinen Wangen, die nicht seine eigenen waren.

Er hörte, wie das tiefe Schluchzen einem wesentlich höherem wich und sich die Gestalt in seinen Händen veränderte, bis er begriff, was geschah.

Er sah nicht mehr in die Augen seines geliebten Sirius, sondern in die braunen, tränenverschleierten Augen von Tonks, in denen Entsetzen und Verzweiflung stand. Wie ein verschrockenes Reh musterte sie ihren Freund aus großen Augen.

„Dann stimmt es also..." Ihre Stimme drohte an den Tränen zu ersticken.

Verstört schüttelte sie ihren wilden, violetten Kopf.

„Tonks... nein... ich"

„Hör auf Remus..." Sie sah ihn an.

„Ich wusste es eigentlich schon immer. Ich wusste, dass du mir irgendetwas verschweigst. Und als Sirius dann heute hier auftauchte, als erste Tat eines freien Mannes...."

„Aber es ist nicht..."

„Hör auf Remus" Ein zaghaftes, schiefes und schmerzhaftes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht.

„Du hast mich noch nie so geküsst. Noch nie auch nur annährend. Dies Leidenschaft... diese Liebe..." Ihre Stimme erstarb.

„Es tut mit Leid. Ich habe dich geliebt Tonks. Ich dachte, ich würde ihn nie wieder sehen. Ich wäre bei dir geblieben... ich..."

„Pssst..." Ihr Finger verschloss Remus Mund.

„Ich weiß es..." Es war bloß ein ersticktes Flüstern unter Tränen.

„Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht verletzen wolltest, und auch das du bei mir geblieben wärst"

„Aber warum hast du dann..?" Remus Augen sahen ungläubig in ihre rehbraunen Augen ,die ihn nur traurig musterten.

„Ich hätte dich niemals unglücklich sehen können"

„Ich wäre glücklich gewesen"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Belüg dich nicht Remus. Du liebst ihn, mehr als dein Leben. Geh ihm nach... bitte"

„Warum tust du das Tonks?"

„Weil er der Richtige für dich ist. Er liebt dich.

Du hast das Herz des großen Sirius Black gestohlen. Er würde alles für dich tun.

Ich tue es, weil du mir gerade bewiesen hast, das ihr zusammengehört und...

… weil ich dich liebe"

Er spürte noch den zarten Kuss, den sie ihm auf die Lippen hauchte, bevor die Tür ins Schloss fiel und er die beiden Papierstücke sah, die Tonks auf den Boden hatte fallen lassen.

Mit zittrigen Händen hob er sie auf. Es war eine einfache Botschaft.

_Trau dich. Bitte. Dann war mein Opfer nicht umsonst._

_In Liebe, Tonks_

Und was ihm dann in die Hände fiel, war etwas, was ihm erneut die Tränen in die Augen trieb und das er bereits seit über einem Jahr vermisste.

Es war eine alte Fotografie.

Sie zeigte einen jungen Sirius, der seinem jüngeren Ich lange in die Augen sah, bevor er zaghaft seine Hand ausstreckte, ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich und ihm mit einem geflüsterten „Ich liebe dich", einen zarten Kuss auf die kleine Narbe auf der Stirn hauchte.


End file.
